Demain dès l'aube
by Lux Nhaeryn
Summary: "Tu m'as dit en début d'année que tu pouvais m'aider. C'est simple Granger, aide moi à protéger ma mère durant cette guerre, et je vous aiderai en contrepartie à faire chuter le Mage Noir." "C'est comme ça maintenant Malefoy, c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde." " J'ignore ce que tu fous avec Grangie, mais je dois avouer que tu changes. En bien." DMxHG.


**DISCLAMER : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K.**

Certains événements des sixièmes et septièmes tomes seront suivis, d'autres non. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Drago regarda avec une indifférence totalement factice le corps allongé du Serpentard de sixième année. Ses yeux anthracite, glacials, regardaient tour à tour chacun des élèves qui étaient présent dans la salle. Son visage ne montrait aucune expression, aucun sentiment, aussi il était difficile de savoir si leur Prince s'en voulait d'avoir violemment frappé un élève. Ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi Drago avait regardé la Sang-de-Bourbe, cet après-midi-là. Drago s'était simplement levé, lui avait octroyé un violent crochet du droit, puis s'était rassis, tout aussi simplement.

Ce fut lorsque l'attroupement s'était éparpillé que Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami officieux du Prince des Serpents, s'autorisa à regarder le blond. Il gardait cette même expression froide, dénuée d'émotion, qu'il avait depuis le début de l'année. Bien qu'auparavant il fût quelques fois taciturne, depuis l'incident avec Dumbeldore, il s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même comme une huître. Lui-même, Pansy et Theo avaient désespérément essayé de le faire sortir de son mutisme quasi permanent, mais ils furent forcés de constater que c'était peine perdue.

De son côté, Drago regardait toujours le corps endormi du garçon auquel il avait mis son coup. Père allait être furieux lorsqu'il saurait ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'assurément il le saurait. Alors Drago se leva, soupirant légèrement, et enjamba le corps du garçon, prêt à passer le portrait qui fermait les cachots lorsque la voix rocailleuse de Blaise retentit dans son dos :

- Où vas-tu Drago ? Il va bientôt faire nuit dehors. Si tu passes le couvre-feu alors…

Le métis n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago avait fermé le portrait derrière lui. Poussant un cri rageur, Blaise envoya son livre de Métamorphose dans l'un des murs foncé de la pièce avant de soupirer lourdement en s'affaissant dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Merlin qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il le voulait.

Drago marchait silencieusement, seuls les bruits de ses pas se faisaient entendre dans le silence lourd qui pesait dans les cachots, résonnant presque en écho. Il faisait presque nuit, novembre s'était plus que bien installé sur l'Ecosse et avec lui, un froid mordant presque magique. Il enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son uniforme avant d'accélérer légèrement le pas. Depuis la mort de son ancien directeur et le début presque officiel d'une guerre qui s'annonçait atroce, Poudlard était devenue alors bien moins accueillante qu'elle ne le fût autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore dans une candeur puérile et totalement surfaite.

Au lieu de sortir comme il l'avait escompté au préalable, il bifurqua vers une rangée d'escaliers qu'il emprunta sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il ne pensait qu'à la guerre, ainsi qu'à sa famille. Quoique, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa mère. Son père, lui, c'était entièrement de sa faute s'ils étaient tous les trois embarqués dans cette guerre absurde dont l'issue fatale était inévitable. Sa mère, elle, souhaitait seulement que son fils s'en sorte aussi indemne que possible. Dusse-t-elle se sacrifier elle-même pour que cela soit fait.

Lorsque Drago se fit refuser l'entrée face à un portail, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la tour des Griffondors. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils avant de rebrousser chemin. Puis il s'arrêta de nouveau et posa sa main sur la rampe en marbre de l'escalier. Peut-être que… Après tout, Granger lui avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait, non ? Granger et sa fâcheuse manie de vouloir sauver toutes les âmes en détresse qui croisaient son chemin.

Il repensa alors lorsqu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa pique la nuit de leur entrée en septième année, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce que Potter et Weasley avaient _arrêté_ leur scolarité. Puis, ça lui était apparu comme une évidence. Granger se fichait éperdument de lui. Elle l'ignorait, comme si il n'était qu'un être indésirable, un insecte qu'elle se ferait une joie d'écraser. Un jour il était allé la confronter sur son territoire sacré. Ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque. Ils se faisaient face. Lui, baissant la tête et elle la relevant, fière et défiante, alors qu'un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres abimées qu'elle ne cessait de mordiller. Elle l'avait alors littéralement estomaqué lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit : « _Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Drago Malefoy. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un petit garçon qui au fond de lui, crève littéralement de peur. Tu prétends que tu ne crains rien, que tu te fous de ce qui est arrivé à Dumbeldore, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu te voiles la face. Tu appréciais, Dumbeldore, mais plus que tout tu apprécies le fait d'être libre. Tu as perdu la liberté le jour où tu l'as tué, Malefoy. Mais je veux t'aider, je le veux vraiment. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, lorsque tu m'insulteras, je te regarderai simplement et je m'en irai. Mais si tu viens pour me demander de t'aider, je t'aiderai. Bonne journée, Malefoy. »_

Et elle était partie, le laissant pantois et remplis de questions. Et si cette nuit était la bonne, nuit ? Et si Granger acceptait de l'aider ? Après tout, il ferait absolument tout, pour sa mère. Même s'allier avec la rouge-et-or. Alors il revint sur ses pas et dégaina sa baguette sous le regard effrayé du portrait. Drago le menaça d'y mettre le feu s'il ne le laissait pas entrer. Il allait continuer sa torture lorsqu'il entendit un bruit furtif de pas derrière lui. Vif, il se retourna brusquement, lançant un _Lumos _qui fit s'éclairer le couloir. Granger était là, vêtue d'un bas de pyjama rose avec des petits lapins dessus, et d'un large pull en laine. Elle tenait entre ses fines mains une tasse de chocolat fumant, et ses cheveux s'amassaient en un chignon emmêlé sur le dessus de son crâne.

S'il la trouvait parfois effrayante avec ses cheveux en épouvantail et ses sourcils constamment froncés, il devait avouer que le chignon-palmier n'était pas une franche réussite.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de torturer ce pauvre portrait qui ne t'a rien fait, je t'en serai grée.

- Justement, il n'a rien fait. Je voulais entrer.

Hermione roula des yeux en passant devant lui.

- Tu connais le règlement, non ? Interdiction d'aller dans des dortoirs qui ne sont pas ceux de notre maison.

- Pardonnez-moi, madame la Préfète-en-Chef, railla Drago.

La Griffondor sourit discrètement avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu m'as dit en début d'année que tu pouvais m'aider. C'est simple Granger, aide moi à protéger ma mère durant cette guerre, et je vous aiderai en contrepartie à faire chuter le Mage Noir.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Parce qu'on est tous dans la même galère. Alors, tu te décides ?

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finir par hocher la tête et serrer la main qu'il lui tendit.

- Demain, dès l'aube, viens aux abords du lac. Il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons discuter.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant Hermione devant le portrait. Elle trempa les lèvres dans son chocolat, tiède à présent, et esquissa de nouveau un sourire.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue, relativement court, vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, à condition qu'elles soient instructives._

_Je vous dis à bientôt, vous embrasse fort, _

_Lux Nhaeryn._


End file.
